


Blood and Magic

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, due to forced bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: There is a cost to every magic, and this time the price might just be too high for Harry.





	Blood and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Forced bonding is one of my favourite things to read and I’ve never written it before, so I hope I’ve done it justice. I do hope you like it dear prompter, and I hope you don’t mind that I took your third favourite era to make this fic work, I couldn’t add in time-travel without losing my mind! Anyway, thank you for such a lovely prompt and for everything you do for the fandom *glomps*
> 
> I’m sorry there wasn’t much of a plot it sort of got manhandled into being a bit more smutty than I expect but I hope you don’t mind!
> 
> Beta’d by the very quick lygtemanden
> 
> Snarry Glompfest for witchyemerald

“What do you mean he’s not dead?” Harry demanded. He was tired, hungry, dirty and being forced to stand in the makeshift Hospital Wing in the Great Hall where Severus Snape’s body was lying behind a conjured white curtain. McGonagall and Pomfrey were both trying to explain to him, something about magic and anti-venom and connections and Nagini and “keeping Severus alive!”

“Just do it, whatever you have to do. Just do it. I want to go to sleep in a proper bed and I want a proper meal. So just get it over with. Now.” McGonagall’s lips thinned in disapproval at the way he spoke to her but she didn’t say anything.

Pomfrey grabbed Harry’s hand and he pulled it back instinctively. “Do you want to help Professor Snape or not? I need some of your blood, a painless spell and that’s it.” Reluctantly Harry stopped fighting and she sliced along the palm with her wand she let his blood drip into a cup that already held a dark coloured liquid and added it to another goblet, the whole mixed smoked and reeked but Pomfrey seemed unaffected as she poured it down Snape’s throat.

Harry held his breath but nothing happened. Snape stayed the same, there was no miraculous opening of his eyes, no magic swirling around him. Nothing. Harry felt cheated. He had been expecting something big to happen, anything to happen and when nothing did he felt exhausted. Suddenly he needed to lie down and go to sleep, so with a mumbled sentence of nonsense Harry moved away from McGonagall and Pomfrey ignoring their twin looks of horror as he headed out of the Great Hall, avoiding the people who tried to talk or touch him.

The Gryffindor Tower had never seemed so far away and by the time he’d reached his bed Harry fell on top of the covers, in his dirty, bloody clothes, and immediately went to sleep.

***

 

Harry woke feeling both refreshed and filthy, his clothes had gotten dirt all over his covers and stretched before heading to the showers. He hunted around and found some clothes from the others in his dorm and took them with him. Relishing the prospect of being clean he stripped quickly and got under the steaming water.

Sighing happily at the feel of the dirt sliding away Harry began to wash. He spent a long time going over himself making sure all traces of dirt were gone before he relaxed again and let the water wash over him.

Closing his eyes Harry refused to let himself think about Fred, Tonks or Lupin, or any of the dead, so instead his mind brought his thoughts to Snape. He thought of how pale he had been, how close to death and if whatever Pomfrey and McGonagall had done last night with his blood would help. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts of his most hated Professor Harry reached down to his cock and began to make himself hard. It had been so long since he could wank, doing it in a tent with Ron and Hermione nearby felt wrong and when it was just him and Hermione it was even worse because of the oppression of the horcrux and Ron’s empty space if he was ever in the mood.

Now though, he could take his time, relax into the motions and not worry about anyone interrupting him. Gripping tightly Harry started to pump his cock, hips moving gently as he stroked his thumb over the tip pre-come washing away in the shower. Harry squeezed some soap onto his free hand and reached around to press against his hole.

He slid one finger inside biting his lip to hide a groan as he slid his hand up his cock, twisting by the head just as he liked. Harry grasped his cock and he began to fist slowly before sliding two fingers into himself. Spreading his legs he imagine a long-fingered hand pushing harder into his hole, adding a third finger curling them just so to press against his prostate. Harry thought of being fucked by a thick cock, a tall figure behind him, dark hair sweeping over Harry’s shoulder and potions stained fingers gripping his cock.

With a muffled whimper as he bit his lip Harry came, ropes of come spurting onto the floor of the shower, panting Harry watched them get washed away. He felt sick, he’d come to vivid thoughts of Snape fucking him. Harry didn’t get much time to dwell on his inappropriate thoughts because as soon as he’d consciously thought of Snape he felt a burning desire to be by him.

Hurrying from the shower Harry tugged on Neville’s trousers and Dean’s top before rushing down to the Great Hall. He rushed into the make-shift curtained-off cubicle that held Snape’s body, Harry sat on the bed near Snape’s hip, as there was no chair, and instantly felt more at ease. He stayed there for most of the day, just sitting by Snape and thinking about what he could do now. Ron and Hermione found him near dinner time, eye red-rimmed but looking better than they had in months. They pulled Harry away claiming he needed to eat and he left the cubicle not looking back, if he had, he would have seen Snape’s dark eyes fluttering open.

***

 

They were silent as they made their way to the kitchens, Harry didn’t know what to say to Ron about Fred, I’m sorry seemed not enough, when it was Harry’s fault. The House Elves gave them dinner and hovered nearby incase they wanted anything else. “So,” Ron said, breaking the silence, “Snape.”

“Yeah, weird isn’t it? Dunno how he survived.” Harry didn’t miss the look that Ron and Hermione exchanged, but he didn’t call them out on it.

“Well, he is an intelligent man. He probably calculated the risk and more than likely took some sort of potion.” Hermione said tentatively, “An anti-venom or something.” Harry nodded but kept his mouth shut, he was feeling really angry. He want to throw things and be left alone, he wanted it all to be over and for him to be dead, he didn’t want to live. Why did they let him live?

A crash followed by a slight scream brought Harry to his senses, his dinner plate was no longer in front of him but rather in a smashed pile on the floor. Hermione had her hands over her mouth, wide eyes the only things he could see of her face, Ron had gone pale and his hand was clutching his wand in his pocket.

“I- I don’t know- I’m sorry- I can’t control- Have to go” Harry barely got out before he fled. He was scared and was having less control over his emotions than he had in Fifth Year. He ran until he rounded the corner of Snape’s cubicle.

Stopping dead Harry glanced at Snape sitting up in bed, McGonagall and Pomfrey on the other side of the bed and the broken bottle on the floor, glass crunching under his feet.

Snape sneered at Harry before turning to the women “Does he know what you’ve done?” his voice was raspy and dangerously soft. “Does he understand?” Harry felt the anger rising and his fists began to shake, along with the curtains and windows in their panes as his magic got out of control.

He barely heard McGonagall’s “Severus, calm yourself. Or use your Occlumency-”

“I can’t do that, it will kill him.” Snape snarled but he closed his eyes and took steady breaths and Harry felt the anger drain from him. “Get out, the both of you. Potter, you stay” Snape said as Harry began to leave, McGonagall and Pomfrey shuffled passed him and Snape waited for them to leave before he held out his hand.

“Um.”

“Your wand, Potter.” Reluctantly Harry handed it over and felt the wash of magic over him as Snape cast Muffliato, giving them some privacy. “What did Minerva and Poppy say to you yesterday when they took your blood?”

“How d’you know they took my blood?”

Snape closed his eyes again and seemed to be reining in his temper, “Answer the question.”

“They said that if I wanted to help save you I needed to give you a bit of blood. Then they mixed it with other stuff and-”

“They mixed it with Nagini’s blood, blood replenishing potion and Wiggenweld Potion. The combined effect, along with the anti-venom I had already taken allowed me to heal. And quickly.”

Harry sat heavily on the end of the bed by Snape’s feet, “I don’t understand, sir.”

“No I don’t suppose you do.” Snape sighed “Blood contains a wizard’s magic, Potter, and is therefore the most powerful type of magic. You should know this from your mother’s blood magic sacrifice that kept you alive.” When Harry nodded Snape continued, “Good, well, to keep me alive Nagini’s blood needed to be used to counteract her poison. The potions are obvious in their needs and your blood-” Snape paused, if Harry didn’t know better he’d say Snape looked apologetic.

“Your blood is very special. Your blood is pure to the degree that you are innocent, you have only been tainted by death and death by the same magic with which I was tainted. The Dark Lord’s magic, your half-blood status like my own, means there is a greater chance it would work.”

“What would work?”

“The bond.”

Harry frowned, he felt as though he should know what Snape was going on about but he didn’t understand. Snape took pity on him and explained, “When your blood, willingly given, was poured down my throat it became a part of my blood stream. As magic is directly linked to blood, your magic became attached to mine, a little too well it seems, as I am awake and functioning much quicker than I should be. However; there is a cost. A price that you were not told of, our magic has combined. The ease with which I can use your wand is frightening enough but it will only get stronger, you will start to feel my emotions and I, yours.

“We will find it difficult to be away from one another for a time, until the bond is full.” Snape stopped and eyed Harry carefully. “This means that you will have to stay with me.”

“What do you mean ‘full’?”

“Ah.” Snape swallowed and Harry followed the movement, his eyes drawn to the pink scars where only yesterday there had been a giant bloody hole. “I mean completed, consummated.”

“Sex!”

“Yes, Potter, sex.” Harry looked away, he didn’t know what to think. He’d have a fantasy that morning but it wasn’t the same as being faced with the prospect of having to have sex with Snape, a gentle touch to the back of his hand had Harry glancing up in surprise. “I am sorry, had I known what they were going to do I would have done everything in my power to stop it. This is... unfair to you.”

Turning his hand over Harry clasped Snape’s larger one in his, “I’m glad they did, you didn’t deserve to die. Not after everything you did, for us, for me.”

Snape eyed their hands with interest but he didn’t move away and Harry felt comfortable and safe, things he’d never associated with Snape before, and couldn’t bring himself to let go.

***

 

It was only two days later when Snape was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, Harry wasn’t going to be there but the pull was too strong so he hid under his invisibility cloak and followed Snape as he slowly made his way down to the dungeons.

Harry slipped into Snape’s private quarters behind him and looked around. The room was dark, all the walls were covered with bookcases there was a black leather sofa before the fireplace and a small table next to it. Snape disappeared behind another door that Harry saw was the bedroom, however; he was too frightened to enter and see that side of Snape.

Settling himself into a corner opposite the sofa, Harry waited for Snape to come back out, when he did Harry nearly groaned. Gone were the billowing robes and greasy hair, now Snape was just wearing trousers and a white shirt, his hair was wet and his skin was pink from the shower. Harry had never seen him look so... human.

Snape glanced at the corner where Harry was sitting and Harry held his breath then he turned away and moved to the bookcase across the room, Snape pulled out a book and sat on the sofa reading. His back was straight and he stretched his legs out in front of himself, Harry could imagine lying next to him curling into Snape’s warmth, relaxing after a long day.

Shifting slightly Harry felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment, and on the sofa Snape’s lips curved into a half smile. Harry watched Snape read, his face was as impassive as ever though, occasionally he’d smile at something he’s read.

Outside of the classroom Snape was quiet and calm. Harry found that he was surprised by this and that he didn’t mind much. Watching Snape so intently forced Harry to realise what he’d been avoiding, the bond was making him attracted to Snape, but as Harry watched a long fingered hand turn a page or a strand of hair fall across a flushed cheek, or the long legs flexing when Snape moved position Harry realised that he was growing attracted to him.

His shower fantasy wasn’t going to be the only one, he wanted to have sex with Snape and that thought simultaneously scared and aroused him. Harry wanted to lie on top of Snape, feel his warmth and he wanted to be under Snape, feel his weight as he pressed against Harry.

Harry pressed the heel of his hand against his hard cock as he saw Snape’s head drop backwards and his eyes closed. There was a little frown on his forehead and his mouth had dropped open, his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip.

Figuring that Snape couldn’t see him and even though it was wrong and his heart was pounding in his chest, Harry drew down the zip of his jeans. Wincing as the sound seemed too loud against the general silence of the room, he looked down as he pulled his cock out giving it an experimental tug.

A whimper from across the room had Harry staring at the Snape. The man’s cheeks were red, his eyes wide and he kept swallowing, he seemed to be fighting with himself and Harry noticed that the book was lying flat across his lap and Snape was pressing on it.

Fuck, Harry thought, Snape was aroused, too. This drove Harry even closer to the edge. Suddenly Snape moved, he tossed the book onto the little table and moved so his feet were planted on the floor. He was directly across from where Harry was sitting, Snape’s knees were open wide and Harry could see the outline of his cock through his trousers.

Gulping Harry gripped the base of his cock as Snape undid his trousers and drew his own out. He flicked his hand and a vial flew from the bedroom, Harry watched as Snape poured some of the lube on his hand and he tilted his head backwards as he began to stroke. Harry timed his strokes with Snape, they were wanking together, though Snape didn’t know. From his position on the floor Harry had a perfect view of Snape’s cock, it was red and long and thick and Harry wanted to crawl across the floor and suck it into his mouth. Snape’s hand moved down to cup his balls and he tugged on them, letting out a breathy moan as he did, Harry copied the movement, surprised at the amount of pleasure he felt.

His tugging became erratic as he got closer to orgasm, Snape’s hand had sped up too and Harry’s panting was loud but he didn’t care, all he cared about right now was coming when Snape did. Snape’s head moved and his dark eyes fixed on the corner where Harry was sat, Harry felt as though Snape was looking into his soul and he came, biting his free hand to muffle the noises he was making.

Across from him, Snape did the same. His come painted his shirt and hand, he let out a loud groan before flopping back onto the sofa, chest heaving as he panted. Harry nearly came again when Snape looked back at where he was and lifted his hand, he started to suck and lick the come from his fingers.

Harry’s cock twitched and he bit his hand again. When Snape had cleaned his hand he lazily tucked himself back into his trousers and stood, his legs wobbled for a moment before he headed to the bedroom. Harry quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a cleaning charm on his hand and clothes, before quickly zipping back up his trousers.

Snape came back out of the bedroom with a clean shirt on and as he brushed his hair from his eyes Harry felt a surge of embarrassment.

A pop sounded and the table was laden with food and Harry clutched his stomach to keep it from grumbling loudly. “Ahem,” Snape cleared his throat and Harry froze. “Perhaps you’d like something to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry and you’ve got to keep your sustenance up” Snape smirked as he looked at the corner where Harry was again.

Harry didn’t move. Snape walked over to him and knelt down, looking to the left of Harry’s head “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s perfectly normal, and we’re going to have to get used to it because of this bond.” Harry felt embarrassment and wasn’t sure if it was his or Snape’s.

“Harry” Snape said and that was enough, sheepishly he pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked at the floor biting his lip. A gentle hand cupped his cheek and a soft pair of lips pressed against his for a brief moment.

Startled, Harry looked into Snape’s face and saw kindness there, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Snape’s and kissed him. He opened his mouth and let Snape inside and enjoyed the slight bitter taste of the man, then with shock he realised he was tasting Snape’s come which made Harry moan into the kiss and try and climb onto Snape’s lap. Gently Snape pulled away and smiled, “I think lunch first, then I can take you to bed Harry.”

Flushing Harry grinned and said “I’d like that, Sna-” Harry stopped, not sure calling the man Snape was a good idea.

“You may call me Severus, when you feel comfortable to.”

“Thanks,” Harry grinned and let Snape help him to his feet. They sat on the sofa and started to eat, Harry consciously tried to keep his mess to a minimum until Snape chuckled.

“I have seen you eat enough meals in the past seven years to know you are not the cleanest eater. It’s alright, Harry, you don’t need to stand on ceremony for me. We are not strangers.”

“No I don’t suppose we are. But we’re not friends either.”

“Indeed. I need you to understand something, I had a role to play and I needed you to distrust me. I took it a step further and made you hate me, granted I hated you as well and while this bond is forcing me to, shall we say, like you. My old prejudices are still there.”

Harry frowned, not sure he wanted to hear the rest of this but Snape continued anyway.

“I hate your father, that is not something that will change. I also hate you for looking like him, petty, I know but one cannot have as much control over one’s emotions as one would like. I do feel responsible for your parents’ deaths and I feel particularly guilty about my part in your mother's. You know from my memories that she was my friend, I loved her.” Snape’s face had dropped and he looked melancholic “In the same way I assume you love Miss Granger.”

Carefully he pulled Snape’s plate out of his hands and placed it on the floor by his own and straddled Snape’s lap Snape glanced at him warily and Harry kissed the sadness away, “I understand. I don’t like it but I understand and you’ve more than made amends, you kept me alive. You’ve done enough, now it’s time for you to live.” Snape looked away from Harry’s face but his fingers trailed up Harry’s up to his neck and he drew mindless patterns there.

The soft touch in such a sensitive area soon had Harry squirming and he ground his cock into Snape’s stomach, relishing in the feel of Snape’s own erection against his arse. “Take me to bed, Severus.”

Dark eyes were wide as Snape--Severus--stared at Harry, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, I want you to make love to me, I want you to bond with me.” Harry let out a moan as the hand on his neck clamped down possessively and Severus’ free hand cupped his cock.

Soon both hands moved round to Harry’s arse and Severus pulled him close before he stood and walked them to the bedroom. Harry wrapped his legs and arms around Severus and pressed his face into the pale skin of Severus’ neck. Harry started to suck and nibble at Severus’ neck enjoying the feel of Severus’ hands tightening on him.

Harry soon found himself on his back on the bed, Severus lying on top of him, his weight pressing Harry into the mattress. Groaning with pleasure Harry rocked his hips upwards and turned his face to kiss Severus.

Severus kissed Harry fiercely and pulled away to strip Harry of his shirt. He then made his way down Harry’s chest leaving red love bites. He paused to lick and nibble at one of Harry’s nipples, his free hand playing with the other one, before he swapped sides. Harry was clutching at Severus’ hair, writhing beneath him.

"Sev- Sev’rus. Please” Harry pleaded.

“Please what, Harry? What do you want me to do?” Severus asked as he pulled away from Harry leaving him feeling cold and bereft. Severus quickly shed his shirt and was soon pressing down on Harry, the feel of Severus’ chest hairs brushing against him made Harry crazy. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Severus’ waist, grinding their cocks together.

“I already told you,” Harry ground out. “I want you to fuck me. I want your fingers and your cock inside me!”

“Only my fingers and my cock,” Severus tutted as he slid a hand down to undo their trousers, he eased Harry’s legs from around him and pulled Harry’s trousers and boxers off in one go. Severus paused, he stared at Harry’s cock before reaching out to trace one finger up the length making Harry shudder. “Gorgeous,” Severus muttered before standing and pushing his own trousers to the floor.

As he reached into the bedside table to pull out another vial of lube, Harry studied his naked form. Severus was pale, thin, he had wiry muscles and a lot of body hair. Harry used to think that body hair on men was gross, all the Quidditch players and PlayWitch models were tanned muscular and pretty much hairless. But seeing Severus now with all the dark hair on his legs and chest made Harry want to run his fingers through the short strands and tug on them.

Severus caught him staring and he flushed, sending a wave of bashfulness through Harry who got up onto his knees and ran his hands through Severus’ chest hair feeling the skin beneath as he followed the trail until he reached the thick patch of pubic hair. Gently Harry tugged and Severus’ eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a moan.

“Harry. Harry” Severus whispered, his hands coming up to frame Harry’s face and he took his lips in a sweet kiss.

The mood suddenly changed, it became slower and less about getting off and more about exploring each other. Severus lay Harry gently on the bed, not leaving his mouth, and then there was a finger circling Harry’s hole.  
Breaking the kiss Harry arched his back and pushed down. Severus’ finger slid easily into him and he pumped it in and out carefully, “Severus, more! I need more!”

“Have you fingered yourself before Harry?” Severus’ voice was sending sparks of pleasure down Harry’s spine and he nodded, “How many fingers, Harry? Two?” He asked, sliding a second one in and scissoring them, when Harry shook his head, Severus stilled for a moment then asked “Three?”

When Harry nodded Severus slid a third finger inside and whispered “Did you pretend it was my fingers? No, did you pretend it was cock? Yes, well Harry, I’ve news for you. My cock is bigger than three fingers, it’s even bigger than four.” Severus slid a fourth finger inside Harry and stroked Harry’s perineum as he pumped his fingers.

Soon Harry was empty and his channel convulsed around nothing, Severus was quickly back in position between Harry’s legs only this time it was his cock pressing against Harry’s entrance and not his fingers.

As Severus pushed inside he gripped Harry’s cock, stroking it to try and distract him from the pain. It burned and felt as though he were being broken in two, but then Severus was kissing him and thumbing the tip of his cock and Harry panted into the kiss.

“It’s alright, Harry, you’re doing beautifully. You feel so good around me, Harry, so hot, so tight darling. So tight,” Severus whispered into his ear, “Do you feel me, darling? Can you feel how hard you make me?”

“Yes” Harry dragged out the word as he began to clench around Severus’ cock. “So full, Sev, so full of you! Move! Fuck me!” Severus pulled out and pushed back in, and Harry groaned at being filled up again and again. Harry began to push back against Severus’ thrusts and they moved faster and faster, Harry was almost sobbing as Severus’ hand pumped his cock but he couldn’t come.

“I- I need- need to come!”

“Sorry, darling, it’s the magic. We must come together, almost there, darling. Almost, yes!” Severus shouted as Harry clenched hard around him and there was a white hot heat rushing through him and then Harry was coming. He was vaguely aware of Severus stiffening above him and a wet warmth filling him but Harry was too far gone in his own orgasm to care.

Later Harry was curled into Severus’ side pressing kisses to the skin before him. “There is no going back now” Severus said.

“I know.” Harry moved so he was lying on top of Severus’ body, looking up into his face. “If I had to do this again and I knew exactly how it would turn out. I would do it. Without a second thought, because of you Severus Snape, because of everything you gave of yourself so I could live. Now I’m living with you.”

“No, we’re living together.” Severus corrected before pulling Harry up into a kiss.


End file.
